


Bombur, Catch

by Rowan_of_Transylvania



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Kid!Fic, Poverty, Starvation, hunger, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_of_Transylvania/pseuds/Rowan_of_Transylvania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur tossing food into his brother's mouth is a familiar sight. How it started isn't so familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombur, Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta, Algie, who still read this for me even though it made her cry.

"Bombur, catch!" Bofur throws an egg and the company cheers as Bombur manages to catch it in his mouth. Bofur and Bombur laugh as well, adulthood and their own incomes having turned their old game into just that: a game.

 

* * *

 

“Bombur, catch!” Bofur called from his side of the table, his voice cracking as he tossed a small hunk of bread to his younger brother. Bombur managed to catch the food without using his hands this time, and Bofur cheered for him. Had their mother been there she would have scolded him, but she was still out trying to sell her clothwork, and Bofur was in charge.

 

It had started almost two months ago, when Bofur had realized that the savings their father had left them with were dwindling fast. His first thought had been to simply give Bombur the larger portion of their meals, but Bombur wasn’t stupid. He’d notice soon enough, and then he wouldn’t let Bofur give him extra food.

 

So Bofur made a game. As long as Bombur was focused on the challenge of catching the food in his mouth, he wouldn’t notice that it was coming off of Bofur’s plate.

 

* * *

 

“Bombur!” The sausage Bofur throws causes Bombur’s already straining chair to collapse. Bofur laughs harder than any of the other dwarves. If some of that laughter is relief and joy that Bombur is well-fed enough to shatter a chair with his weight, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own.


End file.
